papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brighter
camera shows the recruits' office. Sci and Kali are sitting next to each other. It is very dark but they are awake. Kali: Is there a reason we're here? Sci: I'm worried about this team, Kali... I don't know if I can handle everything that's been going on lately... Kali: That's why you have help... There are at least 14 others who can help train the 6 new recruits... Sci: Can we just go back to not talking? looks at him and smiles. She briefly looks out the window behind him, but it is for long enough to see a bright, white flash go across the window. Kali: What was that? Sci: What? What happened? Kali: There was a flash across the window... presses in midair and makes a holographic screen appear. Sci: It wasn't picked up on any of our sensors... Probably out of range... camera zooms out the window and then suddenly cuts to the white flash flying through space. He seems to be losing control as he flies forward. One hand is out somewhat in a straight path, but the other hand is downwards and holding a mysterious glowing lamp. The figure's eyes are closed as he floats forward. He snaps awake and then quickly stops and spins around. Now stopped, he can be seen that he is wearing white armor that goes all over his body. He also has a space mask so he can breathe. Figure: Where am I? spins around and sees the Academy in the distance. remembering: That's where I was headed... looks at his lamp. In all the glowing one spot is extra bright. worried: Oh no... zooms forward to the Academy, this time flying in perfect form. The camera cuts to Sci and Kali, still in the recruits' office. Suddenly, an alarm starts to ring. A holographic screen pops up as the two jump up. somewhat annoyed: Sure, now something is picked up on the sensors... Think they'll use the front door? shrugs her shoulders as the camera cuts to Sci and Kali running down in the lobby. There is a loud bursts as the figure crashes into the docking bay. Sci and Kali enter the docking bay and see the figure standing at the other end of it, with a hole behind him. Sci: Who are you? brightest point in the lamp suddenly fades to the brightness of the rest of the lamp. A couple seconds later, the lamp completely darkens as the white armor and space mask disappear. Underneath, he is just a normal human. He falls forward and faints as Sci and Kali look suspiciously at each other. Song the hospital wing of the Plumbers' Academy, the figure is lying down on a bed. Sci, Kali, Toon, Bink, and Nick are all sitting in the room across from the figure. He begins to twitch while unconscious. His lamp is on the table next to him. Nick: So, this guy crashed into the Academy, his lamp faded, and then he passed out? Without speaking? Kali: Pretty much... Bink: Lamp... What does that remind me of? begins to look through mission archives. Sci: It's just great... Yet another problem we have to deal with... Bink: The temple, of course! Toon: What? makes a holographic screen appear in front of them. It shows a picture of the the wall on the temple with a figure raising his hands to the sky with a lamp above him. The camera changes focus and shows the figure, who looks strikingly similar to the figure depicted in the picture. Sci: That can't be a coincidence... They look the same, and the lamp-- mumbling: Lamp... the recruits and Kali turn towards the figure. He is still twitching but now he is mumbling in his sleep. mumbling: In my pocket... to the lamp... stands up and walks over to the figure. The other recruits follow slowly behind him. Sci: What's in your pocket? mumbling: Fuel... only need six... figure slowly moves his hand and grabs a cylindrical container from his pocket. He hands it to Sci. mumbling: In the lamp... raises an eyebrow in confusion and then takes the container. He looks inside and sees at least 20 fireflies inside. Sci: Only six you say? opens the container and several fireflies fly out. He closes the container when six fireflies have flown out. They are all glowing white. Kali walks over with the lamp and holds it out. The fireflies fly around, not noticing the lamp or simply not caring. Kali: Come on, into the lamp... makes an air current and sucks the fireflies into the lamp before closing it. The six fireflies begin to glow extremely bright as the rest of the lamp lights up to a brightness lower than the fireflies inside. The figure snaps awake and jumps up, standing on the bed. He looks at the recruits as they look at him. Kali hands out the lamp towards him. Figure: Thank you... relaxes and jumps down so he is sitting on the side of the bed. Kali starts to bring the lamp over to him. Sci: Kali don't give him the lamp... We don't know if he's hostile... Figure: Doesn't matter if I have the lamp or not... moves his arms outwards away from his body in a forceful motion as the white armor and space mask appear around him. He makes the armor and mask go away after a moment. Figure: As long as I'm in range it works... Toon: So you gain your fuel from the fireflies in that lamp? Figure: Yeah? Anything wrong with that? Sci: Look, we don't even-- Figure: Ray... Sci: Excuse me? Ray: Call me Ray... Sci: Good to know, but I was going to ask why you're here? It's not every day we have suspicious, surprisingly not hostile visitors at the Academy... Ray: Well, let me try and remember... I was on Earth, living my normal life with my parents, when one day I found this lamp and this container with a bunch of fireflies in it. Put a bunch in the lamp, specifically six because no more would go in, and then waited... I suddenly knew everything about, well, everything... The lamp, the fireflies, most alien race in existence... That was when I was 9... Bink: And now you're...? Ray: 15... But the story really gets depressing when I was 12. My parents were killed in a car crash, so I went to an orphanage and hid. I was bullied because I "collected fireflies" and "played with a lamp", but it didn't really bother me that much. The last thing my dad ever said to me was that if I ever needed help, I should just find the Plumbers, so that's what I did? Nick: So what did you need help with? Ray: The one thing the lamp didn't tell me was where to find more fireflies... And I'm running out... Each one lasts about a day, but you can't refill it until it goes out, and you can't fill it with less than six... So I've only got two full charges left... I've got about 18 days left if I use it every day... Sci: So not using it isn't an option? Ray: I like helping people... Sci: Did the lamp tell you a planet where it came from? Ray: Yes, Otexul. Sci: I'd search there... Ray: I don't know where that is... Sci: Okay, we can send you with a squad in the morning... Ray: So should I just stay in this room for the night? Sci: No I think you should-- sees Hornbok in the doorway. He looks worried. Hornbok: You can't go to Otexul... Sci: Why not? Hornbok: It was destroyed decades ago... Ray: Destroyed? Hornbok: There is only one person I can think of who is smart enough to help solve your problem... Sci: Azmuth? Hornbok: Precisely... Sci: So we'll send a squad there... to Ray: I'm Magister Hornbok by the way... Toon: If this is wrapping up I'm heading back to bed... exits the room. Nick follows with Bink behind him. Sci and Kali leave together as Hornbok stays. He walks over to the bed next to Ray and sits across from him. Hornbok: Any more questions? Ray: How was Otexul destroyed? Hornbok: As you're aware... They were the creators of the lamps, but not everyone believed that the selection process for choosing the planets guardians was fair, so a civil war began... The planet was destroyed about 50 years ago, sending the lamps flying across the galaxy... There's rumored to only be a couple hundred across the galaxy... Ray: Thank you, Magister... standing up: Please... Call me Hornbok... walks away and stops at the holographic screen still there. He sees the wall on the temple with the figure and the lamp. He notices the others bowing towards him. Ray: What is it? Hornbok: Have you ever seen this drawing? shows Ray the picture. His eyes widen. The camera shows a quick vision he has of his lamp turning red, then him fighting the other recruits, and then them bowing down to him. Hornbok: Well? Ray: No, I can't say that I have... Hornbok: Okay, well, goodnight... exits through the same door that he entered through. Ray is left on the bed with the lamp next to him. He lays back on the bed but doesn't stay like that for long as he notices the six new recruits enter the room from the other side. Ray: More? Ahmad: Don't worry, we want to help you... Ray: How long were you listening? Roy: Long enough... I'm Roy, and this is Ahmad, Chris, Harry, Holly, and Figy... The others didn't introduce themselves, but that was Sci, Kali, Bink, Toon, and Nick... Ray: Wait, you're Roy? I'm Ray... laughing it off: Yeah, I noticed... Harry: We were thinking about taking a ship and heading to find Azmuth now... Ray: Shouldn't we wait for orders? Or at least until the morning? Figy: No, it's okay... Sci won't care... He and the others used to do stuff like this all the time when they were younger... Chris: And actually, their missions were much more serious that this... Holly: Well, Ray, you get the final decision... thinks for a moment. Ray: Let's do this... camera cuts to a Plumber ship flying through space. Chris is flying the ship as the others sit around. Ahmad: So you just found this lamp? And it told you everything you know? Ray: Everything I know about aliens... It's kind of like the ultimate data device in the galaxy... And it gives me awesome powers... But at the same time it's a curse... When the lamp goes out, I fall into a weird coma of sorts... I'm not unconscious, but I can't move and I twitch and ramble about different things. What about you guys? Chris: Fire, light, electricity... Holly: Telepathy and telekinesis... Harry: Super strength and flight... Figy: Uh, it's complicated... Size changing with different powers in each form... enthusiastically: Absolutely nothing... is quiet. Roy: But I'm a master of weapons... Figy: You never told us what your awesome powers were, Ray... Ray: You'll see... I don't want to drain the battery any more than it's drained naturally... Chris: We're getting close to Galvan Mark II. It'll be another 45 minutes maybe... there is a loud static sound over the radio. Voice: Attention all Plumbers-- --Revonnah, we-- --stopping Psychobos-- --evil To'kustar-- --HELP-- recruits sit in silence, shocked by the transmission. Harry: What was that? Ray: Revonnah is a planet in the area, and Psychobos is an evil scientist... They must need help... Figy: Is it closed... I'd wager they're asking for Plumbers in the area... Ray: It's close, but Galvan is closer... Figy: Chris, does the ship have a warp drive? Chris: Yeah... Holly: We could have just used that all along? Chris: I don't know how to use it though... It'd be a big risk... Ray: We have to help Revonnah... It's more important than finding Azmuth... Activate the warp... Figy: Who put you in charge? Ray: Activate the warp! Harry: Chris, activate it... nods his head and then turns around and presses a button. The ship zooms forward. It exits warp drive low in Revonnah's atmosphere and begins to slow down as it approaches the surface. Ahmad: We aren't going to slow down in time... Chris: Brace for impact... camera shows the ship crashing in the middle of a village on Revonnah. A large fire starts near the ship and lights up the dark night as the people in the village look on. Commercial fire continues to burn as the six recruits and Ray climb out of the ruins of the crash. Chris starts to absorbs the fire as the other five recruits look around. The Revonnaganders are standing in shock and looking at the Plumbers. Rook walks up in front of the rest of the group and faces the Plumbers. The rest of his family can be seen behind him. Rook: Are you the Plumbers whose ship I contacted? Ray: I guess so... eyes widen as he runs back into the ruins of the ship. Chris walks past him as he does so. Rook: Is something wrong? Ahmad: I think we should ask you that. Why do you need our help? Rook: We need your help in dealing with Psychobos. He has had a secret base on our planet for weeks, and just last night one of his experiments broke loose and began to terrorize farmers in the country side. Harry: Yeah, we heard your call. A... Rook: To'kustar... A giant alien. Psychobos has used a concentration made out of Amber Ogia, a sweet fruit that grows on our planet, to control and mutate the To'kustar. It is now more vicious, even stronger, and almost certainly harder to defeat. Roy: And you want us to defeat it? Rook: I will help you of course. comes running out of the ship carrying the lamp. Rook Da takes a couple steps forward and stands next to Rook. Da: Son, is that a Otexul lamp? Rook: It appears so father... the recruits look at Ray. Ray: We've been over this... No problems... Da: It's not everyday that someone has one of those lamps... Ray: Yeah, I know, only a couple hundred in the whole galaxy... Rook: Are all of you ready? recruits nod their heads. Rook: Then let us go... camera cuts to the six recruits, Ray, and Rook standing on top of the cliff. The To'kustar can be seen walking around in the fields below the cliff. Harry: Okay, how are we supposed to kill the To'kustar? Rook: I never said kill. We should try and follow behind it and find Psychobos' base. Figy: I thought you knew where it was... Rook: We know he has one, but we do not know where, or even where to look. To'kustar turns away from the group. Rook: Move... group of eight slides down the cliff. Figy, Harry, and Rook slide down, Chris flies down slowly on a stream of fire, Ahmad and Holly fly down, and Roy grapples down. Ray, still holding his lamp, makes his suit appear, this time with no space mask, as he jumps off the cliff. He lands down leaving an implant as the other recruits one by one assemble behind him. Roy is the last one to arrive. Roy: How far away is it? Rook: It is about a half mile away from us, but we are much faster than it even with its massive height. We should catch up soon. begins to run forward as the others follow him. Ahead of the group, the To'kustar continues walking around slowly as the camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy later in the morning. Sci enters the hospital wing along. Sci: Ray, are you still-- drops a Plumbers' badge but brings it back into his hand with an air current before it hits the ground. He grunts. Toon approaches behind him. Toon: Sci, the docking bay was opened at approximately 2:40 this morning. It wasn't an authorized flight... Sci: Well that only means one thing... arrives behind Sci from the other direction. Nick: Sci, the recruits aren't in their barracks... Sci: Thanks for telling me what I just figured out... presses a button on the Plumbers' badge. A holographic screen opens up. After a few moments, a video call with Azmuth begins. Azmuth: Why did you call? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something? Sci: Oh, are you helping a squad of mine? Azmuth: What squad? Sci: Okay, sorry to trouble you... ends the video call. Sci: Nick, find the ship number and locate it on GPS, get its transmission record and its cameras, and Toon prepare another ship... camera cuts back to Revonnah. The To'kustar is stomping loudly just a couple hundred feet in front of the group of recruits, Ray, and Rook. Rook: Everyone stop... slides to a stop. The rest of the recruits stop just behind him. Holly: Why are we stopped? Rook: We need to slow down. We cannot get to close. the To'kustar turns around. quietly: Nobody move... camera cuts to a point of view from behind the To'kustar. The group of eight below can be seen easily. The To'kustar spots them and roars. Ahmad: Now what? Chris: RUN! Rook: No, FIGHT! and Figy nod at each other. Harry grabs Figy and flies him up into the air in line with the To'kustar's eyes. Harry swings Figy around and then throws him forward and slightly downwards. Figy increases in the size and then smacks right into the To'kustar and knocks it back, but it swats Figy down to the ground. Harry catches him as Chris and Ahmad burst past them and begin an electrical storm in the direction of the To'kustar. It is startled by the electricity, but it doesn't do much. Chris flashes a big light in the sky as the To'kustar raises its hand to cover its eyes. Holly flies upwards and then raises several large rocks from below and begins to chuck them at the To'kustar. It blocks to avoid, but it doesn't get knocked back. The camera cuts to ground level. The remaining three are still on the ground. Ray's lamp is on the ground next to him. Ray: Why are you two still here? Roy: We can't exactly fly... Ray: Jetpack... Roy: Running low on battery... Ray: Tell me about it... Well, attack its legs... If we can trip it over we'll have basically won already... nods his head and runs off. He prepares a rocket launcher. Rook: I like the way you think... runs ahead to catch up with Roy as Ray bursts into the sky. He flies up and looks at the ongoing attack. He sees Harry throws Figy into the To'kustar and push him back, but he begins to lose momentum as he falls to the ground. Harry swoops down to catch him as Chris and Ahmad begin another electrical raid. Holly is still throwing rocks at the To'kustar. Ray closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens them and then clenches his hands into fist. Ray: GET CLEAR! recruits look at him as he forms a giant white energy, four-slotted missile launcher in front of him. White energy missiles begin to fire out of the construct at the To'kustar. Each exploding in front of him with great force. The missiles keep reloading and firing as there are about 20 explosions. They stop as the camera cuts down below. Rook dashes out in front of the To'kustar as it is distracted by attacks from the other he recruits. He gets to the far side and then shouts to Holly. Rook: Hey! turns towards him. Rook: Put a big rock right here! nods her head and then does as he asked. He jumps on top of it. Across the To'kustar, Roy is hovering in his jetpack. He takes out a rope arrow and then fires it across behind the To'kustar's legs. Rook catches it and then begins to pull as much as he can. Roy leans back and uses the force of his jetpack to keep him in balance. Roy: Ray! NOW! disforms the missile launcher and constructs a giant battering ram in front of him. Ray: Harry, one more... nods his head and then throws Figy into the To'kustar and then bursts forward ahead of Figy and smacks the To'kustar in the face. Figy collides with the To'kustar as it shakes off the blow. It looks up to continue the fight just as Ray slams into it with its battering ram, knocking it clean over. It back up its foot, but catches on the rope. It trips over and falls onto its back. Rook and Roy relax as Ray disforms the battering ram. He lands on the ground. Chris, Ahmad, and Holly land behind him as he disforms his suit and then walks over to get his lamp. Figy and Harry arrive back at the gathering just as Rook and Roy arrive to. Roy: That was awesome! Rook: Agreed, but if Psychobos was monitoring the To'kustar and controlling it, he will know we just took it down. arrives at the gathering with his lamp in tow. He drops it on the ground. Ray: Now what? Rook: We search the To'kustar... There must be something on it that Psychobos is using to control it... Harry: You said he used Amber Ogia? Rook: But that alone is not enough... He needs some sort of technology... arrive at the back of the neck of the unconscious To'kustar. There is a large device attached to it. Rook: There we go... scans the device as the recruits stand back. Rook: We can use this to track Psychobos... He is just off to the north west of here... We should get moving... run off as the camera cuts back to the Plumbers' Academy. Sci, Toon, Nick, Bink, and Kali are standing in the docking bay. Toon: The ship's all ready... Sci: Nick, where are we headed? Nick: Revonnah... Ship log has a transmission at about 4 am between the ship and another Plumbers' badge and the passengers of the ship were the six recruits and Ray... Sci: Okay, let's head out... board the ship, which takes off a few seconds later. The camera cuts again to the other group of recruits, Ray, and Rook arriving at a deep canyon. A large base is at the center of the canyon. A tube is sticking out the back of it containing orange liquid. Rook: The Ogia concentrate! Roy: Should we just recon? Or should we take care of this? Voice: A difficult choice to be sure... camera cuts behind them as the group turns around and sees Psychobos standing behind them, with two more To'kustars behind him. Psychobos: And I use the term loosely... Commercial grimaces at the sight of Psychobos. Rook: Psychobos... Psychobos: Con-gratulations Plum-bers. You found my base. Roy: Okay, now we have to take care of this... Psychobos: Yes, by all means... T-take care of me... two To'kustars growl. arrogant: And the two To'ku-stars behind me... Ray: Harry, Roy, Figy, you take the left one... Ahmad, Holly, and I will take the right one... Rook and Chris, you two take care of Psychobos, now go! and Figy begin their standard double team attack as Roy takes out a bow and flies upwards with the remaining power he has in his jetpack. He fires several exploding arrows in the face of the left To'kustar, which knocks it back, but not onto the ground. Ray jumps up and makes giant white energy fists appear that begin to punch the right To'kustar. Ahmad and Holly fly up and begin to help in the attack. Ahmad flies around the back and begins to electrocute the back of the To'kustar's feet. Holly levitates a giant rock and then smashes it into the side of the To'kustar. As the fight with the two To'kustars continues, Chris and Rook confront Psychobos below. Psychobos: Cowards... You two are just too weak to fight my pets... Chris: Wrong, we just preoccupied with someone else... prepares to blast fire at Psychobos. He opens his head and prepares an electrical attack. Psychobos: Your fire is no match for my electricity... Chris: They say fight fire with fire... discharges the fire and prepares for an electrical attack. Chris: So I'll fight electricity with electricity... blasts electricity at Psychobos, who counters with electricity of his own. Chris: Rook, go down to the base and shut down whatever tech is controlling the To'kustars... runs off towards the base. Ray hears this and remembers that tech is the true culprit behind the controlled To'kustars. Ray: Guys, just rip the devices out of their backs... flies around the arm of a To'kustar and hovers across from the device on the back of its neck. He forms a giant open hand out of white energy and makes it grab onto the device. He tries to pull the device off but stops. Ray: They won't come off without killing the To'kustars... Harry: Noted... jumps off the device on the other To'kustar and then flies back and rams into the back of one. Figy gives up the double team and shrinks back to normal size and begins to fire energy blasts at one of the To'kustars. The camera cuts back to the fight between Psychobos and Chris. Psychobos slides backwards but then gives a final burst and knocks Chris back. Psychobos: Farewell Plumbers. May we m-meet again when I h-have the upper-hand steps back onto a platform, which ejects from the ground and carries him into the sky until he disappears onto a ship that just now uncloaks and then flies off while recloaking. Chris slowly gets up and looks at the fight between the To'kustars. Ray smacks one with a giant white energy hammer, which knocks it into the other To'kustar. Suddenly, the red glow from the devices shuts down and they fall off. They mutations slowly reverse as the affects of the Ogia concentrate wear off. Chris: Thank you, Rook... recruits all gather around as the two To'kustars look around and then at each other. They seem to grimace at the Plumbers before turning around and walking off. Ray deforms his suit. Ray: To'kustars usually leave other species alone... That explains their behavior... arrives, running at top speed. He skids to a stop. Rook: The devices have been shut down, but I was unable to procure a sample of the Ogia concentrate... Ahmad: And Psychobos flew off, but I bet we'll be seeing him again... look into the sky and see a ship flying towards them. Roy: Like right now? enthusiastic: That is a Plumbers' ship! Plumbers' ship lands in front of the group. Sci, Nick, Toon, Bink, and Kali get out. Sci: Okay, why are-- Rook, of course... What other Revonnahgander Plumbers are there? Rook: None sir... Sci: And you called my squad who wasn't even supposed to be in the area? Rook: My usual partner was unavailable... Sci: Right, Tennyson is still investigating the Blast Masters... What was the problem? Rook: Psychobos... Toon: What did he want? Rook: He was using the Amber Ogia that grows on my planet to help control several To'kustars... We fought three of them, but I shut down the machine... Ray: Psychobos escaped, though... Harry: Yeah, and we all learned that Ray's a natural leader... Figy: Definitely... Holly: Agreed... Sci: I'll take it into consideration... Rook, can you get back to your village on your own? nods his head. Sci: Then everyone else board the ship. We'll leave in two... the recruits walk towards the ship, but Sci stops Ray. Sci: You've had experience with this before, haven't you? Ray: I've been helping people on Earth for a while now... Sci: Well, maybe you could join our team. I'll talk to Azmuth about getting you some fireflies and then we'll just have to see... Ray: I'll be on the ship after I get my lamp... Sci: Okay, don't be long... turns and walks towards the ship as Ray heads in the other direction to pick up his lamp. As he grabs it in his hand, he hears something and raises his other hand to his head. He looks around and then seems to react on instinct as he runs forward and jumps off the cliff into the canyon below. He lands with a force and then looks around and sees a cave behind him. There is a red glow as something flies towards him. He catches the object in his hand and then looks at it: a fancy envelope with a stylized "E" on it. Voice: Keep this to yourself... takes a few steps forward and tries to see who through it to him, but the red glow goes away. Sci: Ray? puts the envelope in his pocket and then turns around. Sci: What happened? You ran off the cliff... Ray: I remembered seeing this cave earlier... I forgot to check it out... Sci: Well, let's head back... and Sci walk back towards the ship as the camera zooms into the cave. At the other end, a figure can be seen. He is talking into a communicator. Voice: Package delivered... camera cuts to Psychobos' ship. He is holding a vial of the Ogia concentrate. Psychobos: As was mine... grins as the camera cuts to black. End